Guns and Roses
by Shinigami-huntress
Summary: The Sanzo Party gets trapped at an inn on their way to the West. Tension grows between the four of them as the inn keeper becomes a bit more than just an inn keeper. Kougaiji plots against the quarrelling party. Sanzo's quest is in jeopardy of failing.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this stared off kind of randomly. I was a bit off my rocker on soda and sugar. But enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Sunflowers

The desert seemed to never end. The jeep crept slowly along the never ending sea of sand. According to the map the map there was a small town with an inn coming up shortly. Sitting in the back were Gojyo and Goku. "How much longer until we get there? I'm hungry." Goku whined.

"Not too much longer, according to the map we are only a few miles from the town. But this map is out dated, so I wouldn't trust it." Hakkai cheerfully announced in the front seat. Beside him Sanzo held his gun tightly in his hands. He looked about ready to shoot the next moving object.

"I'm so hungry I could eat the pervert." Goku whined again.

"Let's see you try!" Gojyo exclaimed tackling him to the seat. Sanzo turned around and hit Gojyo on the head with his gun and Goku on the head with his paper fan.

"Sit down, shut up and don't even look at each other for the remainder of the ride." Sanzo ordered. Goku was trembling, his spiky brown hair quivered with his body. Gojyo angrily slumped back in his seat fixing his messed up red hair.

"Sanzo, must you be so mean to them?" Hakkai asked running his hand uneasily through his short black hair. Sanzo held the gun to his companions' head.

"If you don't shut up, I'll shoot you too." He whipped his head around causing his blond hair to flick very girly. In the back seat Goku found a small knife sitting on the ground. His face lit up as he inched over to Gojyo. He tenderly reached over to his hair and cut a section off. Gojyo spun around and saw his hair in the younger boys' hand and he tackled him choking him.

"I swear you stupid monkey, you are going to pay for cutting my hair." He threatened.

"Oh, look. We're here!" Hakkai exclaimed happily. "You two, try not to attract too much attention." He had a very large smile on his face as he drove into the small beat up town.

"Hakkai, we're in a Jeep." Sanzo pointed out rather harshly. As they drove deeper into the town praises were being whispered throughout the people. Hakkai stopped the Jeep in front of the most beat up building in the whole town. In faded letters the sign above the door read: Kotone Inn. A group of people gathered and tried touching Sanzo. They all got out of the Jeep and it turned back into the cute little white dragon. A moment later a girl broke through the crowd.

"Sanzooooooooo, when are weeeee goooonna eeeeaaaat?" Goku asked smelling food coming from inside the inn. The woman pushed past the front of the crowd and glared at them.

"He's just a person. You might all want to get back to work before you lose your jobs." She said flicking her long, perfectly brushed hair behind her shoulder. She pushed past Sanzo purposely bumping him. After she disappeared into the inn the crowd dispersed and scrambled back to their jobs. Sanzo sighed and turned around to walk into the inn with his comrades. They all walked up to the front desk in the inn. The inside was very homey. There was a little fireplace with a couple of couches around it. There were also many rugs leading to the front desk. The inn keeper had arranged flowers that went on all of the tables in the room. The tables were arranged in no particular order but looked nice anyway. The inn was set up so that you walked into a homey part and then behind the desk was the dining area.

The girl from outside was standing behind the desk with a wonderful smile. "Good afternoon. May I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, we are looking for a room or two." Hakkai said kindly to her. She glanced down at her book and returned her eyes to him.

"It seems you are in luck. We have got two open rooms right next to each other." She paused, "It's going to be 2,160 yen though. I hope that is not a problem." She said still smiling. Hakkai paid her with Sanzo's credit card and she got the keys without a word. Gojyo attempted flirting the whole time, but was harshly turned down. She quietly led them to their rooms and left just as quietly.

Later in Sanzo and Hakkai's room…

Sanzo was lying on his bed gazing at the ceiling. He sat up and grabbed the newspaper and began to read it again. It was still as uninteresting as the first time he read it. He had a cigarette sticking out of him mouth and a cup of coffee next to him. "So, Sanzo, what do you think of the inn keeper?" Hakkai casually asked. Sanzo dropped the paper and glared at Hakkai.

"She seems like a tight ass." Sanzo said in a monotone. He quickly returned to his paper.

"Then you two would be perfect for each other." Hakkai teased. A moment later Hakkai heard the sound of a gun being cocked. "Anyway, we are running low on supplies. I will just be leaving then." Hakkai asked walking towards the door. He quickly opened the door and ran out. Sanzo sprung up off the bed and practically ran after him. He turned right down the hall and smacked into the inn keeper and fell to the ground.

"Jeez, do you mind? Watch where you are going! Just because you are a priest doesn't mean that you can go running around colliding with people like that." She said rising to her feet.

"Tight ass." Sanzo mumbled standing up off the wood floor.

"Oh, was that a compliment?" She asked sarcastically.

"Get over yourself." Sanzo said harshly. Coming from behind the door to their left was laughter. The door opened to reveal, none other than, Hakkai. "Hakkai!" Sanzo exclaimed as he ran away. Forgetting about the inn keeper Sanzo ran after him and tackled the inn keeper to the ground. He looked down at her.

"That is the second time you have run into me like that you pervert." She said shoving him off of her. They both jumped to their feet.

"Sanzo, since when did you become a pervert?" Hakkai teased.

"I will fucking kill you Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted pulling out his gun. Hakkai instantly put his hands in the air innocently. Standing between them was the inn keeper.

"You know, wise one, that in order to kill me you have to do one of two things. Either, A, tackle her and shoot me or, B, shoot straight through her." Hakkai pointed out smugly.

"You pull the trigger and you will have to find some other place to stay." The inn keeper told them sternly. Sanzo fought the urge to shoot anyway and settled with simply throwing the gun at Hakkai. It hit him right on top of his head.

"You know if we get kicked out, it is your fault Hakkai." Sanzo accused and then walked around the inn keeper and up to Hakkai.

"No, it'll be your fault Sanzo." Hakkai shouted back. Sanzo got right up in Hakkai's face and glared.

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo!"

"Nobuku!" The inn keeper spoke up. Both Hakkai and Sanzo immediately stopped and turned their heads to her without changing the distance between them. "My name is Kotone, Nobuku." There were a couple moments of silence before Gojyo and Goku came crashing through the door with a shower of splinters. Goku and Gojyo were rolling on the ground with hands around each other's necks. Sanzo, Hakkai and Nobuku spun around. At the sight of an audience Goku and Gojyo separated, jumped to their feet and awaited their punishment.

They pointed at each other and said in unison, "He did it!"

"So, who is the lucky one who gets to pay for this?" Nobuku asked. Hakkai was the first daring soul to point at Sanzo, and then Goku and Gojyo joined in. "Well, let's go get that bill taken care of." She said cheerfully leading the way to the staircase. Sanzo shot them all killer glares before reluctantly following her. Silently Hakkai lead Gojyo and Goku to the stairwell to spy on them.

"Ok, Sanzo, that door is going to cost you 3,000 yen." Nobuku stated simply.

He looked at her shocked, "You're joking right?"

She shook her head, "Nope and if you wait about thirty seconds I am going to start charging you interest." Sanzo handed her his credit card and she quickly scribbled down the information and handed it back. "Now, try to keep your friends under control for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Sanzo remarked sarcastically. He turned around and sulked back to his room and saw that there was no longer a splintered doo on the ground. He walked into his room and collapsed on the bed in an empty room. Moments later Hakkai came in with grocery bags in his hands. He set the bags on his bed next to Hakuryuu who was spread out on the bed breathing heavy and uneven.

"Sanzo, we have to stay here for a while." Hakkai said tragically.

"If one of the two idiots died just leave them here and move on." Sanzo said into his pillow.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but no one has died." Hakkai said and the blonde priest rose to stare at Hakkai bewildered.

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Sanzo yelled and Goku came running in.

"… I'm huuuuuuuungryyyyyyyy." Goku whined dragging out his words to display his weariness from the lack of food.

"We'll eat later. But first I want to know why the hell we have to stay here." Sanzo spoke through gritted teeth and a glare.

"Well, unless you have another mode of transportation, or you plan on walking, we are staying here." Hakkai said with a smile as Gojyo walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with the damn dragon?"

"He is sick."

"Saaaaaanzooooooo… Foooooooooooooood!" Goku pleaded.

"Shut up you stupid monkey!" Gojyo exclaimed and the fighting resumed. Gojyo was standing in front of the closed door and Goku tackled him through it.

"Damn you fucking idiots! I am not paying for that door too." Sanzo yelled at them. Nobuku ran up the stairs to the scene of the crime. She held her hand out to Sanzo.

"Alright, fun is over. Time to pay up." She cheered.

"You stupid idiots, quit breaking shit. I'm not made of money." Sanzo yelled at them.

"It sure seems that way." Hakkai commented. Sanzo stood up and began digging through his pockets.

"I thought I told you to keep them under control." Nobuku said taking the freshly produced card from him. She left the room.

"What a tight ass." Sanzo cursed.

"Oh, come on Sanzo; just admit that you like her." Hakkai teased.

"Shut up Hakkai." Sanzo said walking to the broken door. "Come on; let's feed the animals before they destroy the inn." Sanzo waved his hand for Hakkai to follow. Outside the room Goku and Gojyo were still fighting. "Come on idiots; we're going to eat, so calm down." Sanzo ordered and they all walked downstairs very civilized. There was no one in sight, which is surprising for this time of night. Goku ran passed Sanzo and sat at a table. The others slowly followed. After they had sat down at the table and had been there for a while Nobuku came over to take their order.

'So, what can I get you boys?" She asked handing Sanzo back his card. They began to read off the menu. Hours passed and they ate six orders of the menu and were beginning to fight again. Sanzo paid the bill and they went to bed.

"When she finds out you haven't actually been paying her, she's going to kill you." Hakkai said as she left.

"By that time we will be long gone." Sanzo said.

"We still have a problem." Hakkai mumbled.

"Start walking." Sanzo ordered as a joke.

"Hey, Sanzo, you remember when I was flirting with Nobuku earlier? Well, it reminded me of flirting with you." Gojyo randomly threw into the conversation. Nobuku came back with the card. Where is every one?"

"You're here" Nobuku said and ran off.

The next morning…

The sun had just risen and Goku came running into Sanzo's room and jumped on his bed screaming, "Food, food, food!" Sanzo pulled his gun out and shot blindly. The bullet went through the wall into Goku and Gojyo's room. In the other room Gojyo screamed. Nobuku burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" She screamed.

"None of your fucking business!" Sanzo yelled back throwing Goku across the room onto Hakkai's bed.

"Sanzo, can we eat?" Goku asked springing to his feet unharmed. Gojyo walked into the room with a bleeding arm.

"Eat the kappa." Sanzo spat.

"Someone's pissy this morning." Hakkai teased. He turned to Nobuku, "Good morning Nobuku." He said cheerfully.

"Sanzo, you shot me in the arm again damn it." Gojyo accused.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here?" Nobuku asked about to lose her mind.

"I was just trying to teach Goku some manners." Sanzo yelled.

"Can we eat?" Goku asked. Nobuku nodded and led him down to the bar.

"Heiji, you ready for another large order?" She asked the chief.

"Always, Miss." He replied.

That afternoon…

After breakfast had been eaten and paid for the part began to walk towards the stairway. "Wait, if you need me in the middle of the day you'll have to find me out back in the sunflower field. I have some work I have to do out there." She explained.

"What do you do with the sunflowers?" Goku asked running back down the stairs.

"I harvest the seeds, bake them and sell them to earn some extra money." She explained and stalked outside.

Hours passed and the Sanzo party sat around lazily in the room Hakkai and Sanzo were sharing. Goku was staring at the field through the window in the room. The field was huge as were the sunflowers. "Sanzo, do you think we should help Nobuku?" He asked watching her move barrels and half barrels around.

"No!" Sanzo stated sternly as he blew smoke out of his mouth. Goku turned around with the cutest puppy dog look on his face imaginable. "I am not helping that tight ass." He declared.

"We might get free room and board." Hakkai pointed out. Goku resumed looking out the window again.

"Shut up Hakkai."

"He's right Sanzo. It is possible that if we help her, she might give us free board. And it is the least we can do seeing as though you haven't actually been paying her." Gojyo pointed out from his sprawled out position on Hakkai's beg.

"Come on Sanzo, pleeeeeeeeeease?" Goku begged.

The Priest sat against the wall and crossed his arms. With the cigarette hanging out of his mouth he announce, "You all can help her, but I am staying right here."

"And you call her a tight ass? You're an extreme tight ass. The King of all tight asses to be exact." Gojyo snickered. Sanzo pulled out his gun and shot at Gojyo without actually looking. The bullet grazed his neck.

"I am not a tight ass!" Sanzo declared.

"Damn it!" Gojyo exclaimed as footsteps became louder. "Why the hell are you being such a dick this morning?" Even though the bullet had just grazed him it was gushing blood all over the place. The door suddenly burst open.

The inn keeper stood there with a killer look on her face. "If you should continue to shoot people in _my_ inn I will be forced to kick you out." Nobuku threatened.

"If you don't stop running in here, slamming doors and not knocking I am going to shoot you next." Sanzo threatened back.

"I ought to kick you out right now." She sneered.

"Seeing as though we are your only party, you won't." Sanzo yelled waving his gun wildly in the air. They glared at each other a moment longer sending threats through their eyes.

"You bastard, go to hell." She screamed and ran out of the room with teary eyes.

"Nice one Sanzo." Gojyo mocked.

"You made her cry!" Goku exclaimed in awe.

"Looks like you get to go apologize to her." Hakkai teased.

"Oh shut up Hakkai." Sanzo yelled. Goku went back to looking out the window. He watched Nobuku run out of the inn and into the sunflower field.

"Good luck finding her, she is in there." Goku remarked without looking away from the window. They all sat in silence, Gojyo was holding on to his neck.

"Fine, if you will all just drop the subject we will go help the tight ass inn keeper." Sanzo finally said. He walked to the door and headed down the hall. The three exchanged a quick excited look and then they ran after Sanzo. After catching up with Sanzo they walked into the sunflower field.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Hakkai suggested.

"No. We are staying together." Sanzo declared. One by one they all got "lost" in the field. Gojyo went first due to the fact that he had to crawl because he was taller than the flowers. Next went Hakkai, and Goku followed Sanzo from a few rows away. "I hate those damn idiots sometimes." Sanzo said to himself. "I am going to kill them." Ahead of him he could hear soft sobbing. "Nobuku?" He called kindly. Nobuku was sitting on a rock in the middle of the field hunched over with her face in her hands. Sanzo approached her and knelt down beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Nobuku, I- I am sorry." She didn't move at all when he spoke and then there was a long silence between the two of them.

"You can b-be s-such an ass you know that?" She asked. A few seconds passed before she threw her arms around him. He was shocked, he had no idea what to do. Momentarily he thought about leaving. But he returned the hug instead.

Goku, who was a few rows away ran towards the outer parts of the field in search of Hakkai.

Gojyo was sitting close to the entrance of the field. "At least I know where the inn is." He said to a cockroach that was crawling next to him. "But this is pretty boring here huh, little guy?" He asked the cockroach. He stopped for a moment. "I am crazy! I am talking to a cockroach! A bug!" He threw the poor little bug at the inn. "Hakkai went right. He said he would be by the edge on the right." He said and went in that direction. He arrived to where Hakkai was.

"Gojyo! Wasn't Hakuryuu good at faking an illness?" Hakkai asked while he was petting the little white dragon. Gojyo shrugged.

"Do you think Sanzo has found her yet?" Gojyo asked as he sat down on the ground.

"There haven't been any gunshots. Goku will inform us as soon as something happens." As Hakkai finished speaking Goku came running over and tripped on Gojyo's outstretched leg and landed on Hakuryuu.

"I'm so sorry! Is he alright? Is he going to die?" Goku mumbled trying to catch his breath and get off the angry dragon at the same time.

"He'll be fine. Just be more careful next time." Hakkai replied. "Now, what happened?"

"Sanzo found her. They hugged."

"That is so unlike Sanzo. I think your plan might be working Hakkai." Gojyo mumbled.

Nobuku pushed Sanzo away and rose to her feet with tears still rolling down her cheeks. He jumped up and pulled her to him again. "I am really sorry, Nobuku."

"I have to get back to work." She muttered trying not to look him in the eyes. She pushed him away again and walked to the nearest sunflower. She took hold of the mighty stem and shook it violently. He went behind her and took hold of her hand. He spun her around and looked her in the eyes.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked. She shook her head still looking deep into his eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. A few seconds later Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku bound up spoiling the moment. They were all in awe at what they were witnessing. Sanzo was actually capable of emotion.

**Ok, so I had a ton of fun writing this. I wrote it at 2am at BxH's house. We role played nearly the entire thing. BxH came up with practically all of Sanzo's lines. I hope you enjoyed because I loved writing it! Reviews are still welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2 Waves of Change

**Ok, so here is chapter 2. I have chapter 3 and part of chapter 4 written already, but I have one review and am not posting anymore until I get some more reviews. I will keep writing, but none of you will see any of it until you start reviewing. Enjoy… and leave a review…**

Chapter 2: Waves of Change

"Well, that was unexpected," Gojyo gasped at the unlikely to happen again sight. At the sound of witnesses Nobuku jumped and resumed her work. Sanzo turned around and glared the most hostile glare in the entire world. "I'm sorry, did we ruin the moment Sanzo?" Gojyo taunted. Sanzo then pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the half-Youkai's head. Hakkai immediately jumped in between the two men.

Hakkai threw his hands I the air as if he were the victim. "If I may intervene," He glanced in Goku's direction.

Goku stared at the other man blankly for a moment and then a spark lit in his eyes. "Sanzo, I'm huuuuuungryyyyyyy," He whined with a trace of shock still in his voice.

"Then eat a fucking sunflower!" He shouted at Goku. "Hakkai, step aside and let me shoot the damn kappa!" He ordered. Goku curiously looked up at the sunflowers.

"That would be a bad idea," Nobuku said turning to face the odd group.

"And give me one reason why I shouldn't blow out all of their brains right here," Sanzo sneered, still facing the men. Goku took a step towards the sunflower and put a hand around the stem.

"Fine, I will! One, you would be kicked out of my inn and end up having to go to the other end of town," She began.

'Well, that sounds horrible for you." The sun shone down on them. The day had began to get extremely hot.

"And Goku please don't eat that sunflower," She said pulling the boy away from the towering flower. He smiled at her innocently. Then, she picked up a half barrel of seeds and shoved it into Sanzo's hands. "You all are helping me get these half barrels of seeds back to the inn."

The remaining Sanzo party picked up the seeds and walked at a brisk pace back to the inn. Nobuku grabbed the last one, which barely had any in it and followed the men back to her inn.

"Hey, Sanzo, what possessed you earlier?" Hakkai asked with a smile. He definitely was up to something.

"Gojyo," Sanzo replied with a smirk.

Hearing his name he joined in on the conversation, "What?"

Sanzo glared at him, "It must have been you!"

Goku reached into the half barrel and shoved a handful of the seeds into his mouth. "How do you figure?" Gojyo asked trying to clear his name of anything that could potentially harm his well build reputation. "I wasn't even there!"

"You are the only pervert in this group you stupid cockroach!" Sanzo shouted causing Goku to jump and choke on the seeds. He dropped the barrel and fall to his knees. Hakkai set the barrel down and ran to Goku and began pounding on his back. The only thing Gojyo wanted to say would get him shot, so he kept walking while Hakkai attended to the choking boy.

"Goku, I need you to relax and take a deep breath," Hakkai ordered kindly. He kept pounding on the boys' back and eventually the seeds came out as a soggy half chewed blob on the ground. "See, all better," He remarked. Nobuku ran past them and into the inn before the others could ask any questions.

"Hakkai, how is Hakuryuu?" Gojyo asked hoping that the change of subject would calm Sanzo down a bit and keep him from being shot.

"Yeah, I want to know when we can get out of this town," Sanzo said rather loudly.

The inn was clearly in sight now and Hakkai looked around, "Not good, we'll be here for about a week, maybe more," Hakkai said looking up in the window of their room. The little dragon was staring at him with a smile. They all walked up the steps of the inn and into the backdoor. A note was on the door for them:

Just leave the barrels on the floor by the door.

And thank you for the help.

Lunch will be ready soon.

-Nobuku

Her handwriting was perfect , but the paper looked like Goku had tried to eat it earlier. But, that wouldn't be a surprise if he had. "Do you still think she is a tight ass?" Gojyo asked as he stacked the barrels on top of each other.

The Priest thought for a moment and paced around a table, "Yup." Then he walked towards the front of the inn.

Nobuku walked to the front desk. A hooded man was standing at the desk taping his skinny fingers on the desk top. "May I help you?" She asked politely. He seemed to have been there for a while. "I am sorry for the wait; I had an affair to attend to."

"I need a room for the night," He demanded. She looked in her book and skimmed for a decent room that wasn't falling apart and that didn't have flowers in it. "Well?" Nobuku rolled her eyes at the rudeness of this hooded man. She hated rude people.

"That is going to be 2,100 yen."

"Not bad for _one_ night," He sneered, obviously displeased, and he handed her the money.

"May I ask your name?"

"Kougaiji, now may I have the key to my room?" She handed the key to him. "Now, can _I_ ask _your_ name?"

"Nobuku," She replied and he walked to the stairs and went up alone. "Wow, two parties in one week. This is good… But, that name, I've heard it before," She thought out loud.

"What name?" Sanzo asked as he walked up to her and tried to peer at the book over her shoulder. She snapped it closed.

"Curiosity killed the cat," She teased.

"Well, than I'm glad I am not a cat. So, who is the man with the name that you recognized?" He asked.

"I cannot give out customer information to anyone but the judge," She said leading him to the dining room.

Seeing Sanzo enter the room Goku began to whine at him, "Sanzooooooooo fooooooood… I am sooooooo that I could eat Gojyo!"They were all sitting at the table closest to the kitchen. Goku had picked the table hoping that the closer he was to the kitchen the faster the food would come. Nobuku ran to the back. "I hope the food is as good as last night! This has got to be the best food place I have ever been to!" He exclaimed excitedly. Hakuryuu limped up to Hakkai and the man put him in his bag.

She returned with the food and set in on the table. They began to fight over the food and Kougaiji walked down into the kitchen and set a hand on Sanzo's shoulder. "So, Sanzo, are going to give me the sutra today? Or do I have to take it off of your cold dead body?" He asked laughing.

"What the Hell are you doing here Kougaiji?" Sanzo demanded with ferocity.

"I am here for the sutra… What else?" He asked sourly. "Give it to me!"

"Over my dead body," Sanzo challenged. He pushed the Youkai's hand off his shoulder and rose to his feet.

"If you insist, I will oblige with great pleasure," He shrugged with a smirk. He braced himself for a good long fight that would end with the death of one of them.

"WAIT! STOP! TAKE WHATEVER THIS IS OUTSIDE! AND PLEASE LEAVE MY INN STANDING!" Nobuku screamed at them. The other three Sanzo party members rose to their feet as well. "Get outside _before_ you start fighting," She ordered pointing at the front door. They all ran outside and Nobuku made her way up the stairs to watch from a safe spot.

Once they were outside they faced each other and reset their angry fighting faces. "So, where did we leave off?" Hakkai asked rhetorically. Kougaiji removed his hood and threw the cloak on the ground. The sun made his hair look like blood on top of a body. The towns people scrambled into buildings suspecting a fight. They children screamed and ran after their parents.

"Shut up Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted. Kougaiji smiled victoriously/ "What are you smiling about?" Then he began to laugh. 'I have my sutra so, do you want to clue me in on what the Hell is so funny?" A blood curdling scream erupted from the inn. "Oh, you bastard. Let her go!" Sanzo yelled through gritted teeth. His gun hand was shaking and sweat rose on his brow.

The Youkai laughed harder, "Come and get her… If you care that is."

Anger swelled up in Sanzo and he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Damn it!" HE yelled and realized that he hadn't reloaded it since they arrived in the town. Kougaiji ran off with a group of Youkai holding the fighting Nobuku.

"Sanzo! Help!" She screamed and they disappeared.

"Please tell me we don't have to walk the whole way," Sanzo growled. Hakuryuu flew out of Hakkai's bag and wit a bright light he turned into the green Jeep.

"Well, no, but we could all use the exercise," Hakkai said as they got in and sped after the Youkai group. "Do we have a plan of action?" Hakkai asked speeding to the large forest that bordered the town.

"Kill the fucking bastard!" Sanzo yelled.

"That is always a good strategy," Gojyo replied sarcastically from the back.

"Shut up!" Sanzo exclaimed putting bullets into his gun. Next to him Hakkai was smiling. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing," Hakkai said as a huge rapidly flowing river stopped them. He slammed on the brakes and he and Sanzo gaped in awe.

"Why is the water moving so fast?" Goku asked crouching down farther into the seat.

"Waterfall…"Hakkai and Sanzo said in disbelief.

"Well, that's wonderful," Gojyo said as he chugged a beer. They looked around trying to find Kougaiji and Nobuku. "Shit, looks like we lost him."

"Keep your negative remarks to yourself!" Sanzo ordered jumping out of the Jeep with his loaded gun.

"Yeah Gojyo," A loud echoing voice called. Across the river stood Kougaiji and Nobuku, who was being used as a shield. "Just do as the Priest commands." He stood across the river smiling triumphantly. "So, Sanzo it looks like you are fond of the damsel, who is now, in distress. Are you planning on sweeping her off her feet and taking her away on dragon back oh-so-gay-one?" Kougaiji taunted with his grin getting larger. "Or, you could just give up," He paused "But how much you really care about her is the real question…" Kougaiji mocked and then threw her into the river.

"You fucking bastard!" Sanzo shouted and shot all of the rounds at him. With a splatter of blood one of the bullets embedded itself in his arm.

She flailed her arms wildly as the river pulled her towards the massive waterfall. She grabbed onto a large rock that was sticking out of the water and clung to it for dear life. Her eyes were wide and her teeth gritted in frustration as her grip on the slippery rock began to loosen. "Sanzo look!" Goku yelled pointing at her. The Priest stared horrified. "Don't let her die. Do something Sanzo!" Goku yelled. "Hurry Sanzo!" Sanzo ignored him, trying not to give Kougaiji the pleasure of winning. "SANZO!" He yelled. The Priest reluctantly took his shoes off and waded into the water. He swan to her side and grabbed on to the rock. Her fingers slipped off and he grabbed her wrist. He yanked her back to him and she regained her grip on the rock.

"Sanzo," She began, "Just let me go. I've fallen down this waterfall before. I'll make it."

"I am going to get you out of this," He promised.

"SANZO! Look out behind you!" Hakkai yelled from the shore. Suddenly a long blade flew to the rock and cut Sanzo's fingers. He let out a cry of agony and let go of the rock. Blood gushed out of his fingers.

"Sanzo, are you alright?" Nobuku asked holding onto him and the rock. He nodded and buried his hand in his white robed. "My brother pushed me into the river before. I'll be fine. Save yourself."

"Swim towards shore," He ordered and pushed her towards the bank where Hakkai waited for them. Without her knowledge he stuffed his sutra into her pocket and swan with her.

They drifted closer to the drop and swam closer to the shore. "Sanzo, I can't make it. The current is too strong. The priest grabbed hold of her and pulled her close enough to shore that she could swim the rest of the way. Satisfied that she had made it he let the current drag him to his death. After all Kougaiji would be disappointed if someone didn't die and he hoped that Hakkai would figure out that the sutra was with Nobuku. But that was a lot to ask for in his last minutes of life. Seeing the priest being carried away Nobuku's eyes filled with tears and she screamed, "Sanzo! No!" Sanzo floated limply in the water as the thundering sound of the waterfall drew him near. They all watched helpless as he fell over the side without a single sound.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai exclaimed sorrowfully. Nobuku tried to run after him, but was stopped by Hakkai. He let go as she fell defeated to her knees. Tears rose in her eyes and cut paths down her cheeks.

"He'll make it, right Hakkai?" Goku asked with tears in his eyes. Even Gojyo had watery eyes. They continued to stare at the waterfall as if he would float up and call them all stupid. Hakkai shook his head at the question and his gaze dropped to the grassy bank. "He has to. He just has to. Who's going to stop Kougaiji? Who's going to protect the sutra?"

Kougaiji stared utterly shocked. He just couldn't believe that he would sacrifice himself to save a worthless inn keeper. He cautiously walked towards the waterfall. "The sutra is mine!" He exclaimed returning from his state of shock.

"You're not getting the sutra as long as I am here!" Goku yelled about to sprint to the waterfall. He reached up towards his golden limiter and was filled with temptation. He wanted badly to kill Kougaiji, he wanted Sanzo to be alive and he believed that without his limiter this could be achieved.

"Goku let him go. Leave your limiter on. I don't want to have to kill you after this," Hakkai ordered noticing the sutra in Nobuku's pocket.

"First one down gets to keep the sutra!" Kougaiji challenged and disappeared down the waterfall.

"Hakkai are just going to let him get it?" Goku whined with tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes Goku. It was Sanzo's job to protect the sutra. It was Sanzo's job to stop the crazed Youkai. Not ours, it was his job and he failed," He said pulling Nobuku off the ground. He led her towards the Jeep and pulled the sutra out. He hid it in his bag and opened the door for her. She got in.

"Hakkai, do you think there is even the slightest chance that he survived?" Nobuku asked through tears.

"It is highly unlikely; he looked like he gave up. But, who knows? He is a stubborn bastard," Gojyo answered when Hakkai didn't. They all got into the Jeep and gloomily drove back to the inn.

"Do you guys have any further plans?" Nobuku asked staring at her run down inn. Hakkai shook his head. "You are welcome to stay here for free. I may have to close down my inn anyway. I never get any customers anymore." She offered.

"That would be wonderful," Hakkai said without a smile, without even a glance in her direction. He was starting to become more like Sanzo, in a creepy gloomy way. He wanted nothing more to do that hide the already hidden sutra and do something, _anything_, to occupy his mind. There must have been something that he could have done to save Sanzo, there must have been. But his stupid plan of getting him to like someone stopped him from saving a friend. He had failed Sanzo, and worse he had failed Gojyo, Goku and Nobuku as well. He just wanted to forget what had happened. Every time he looked at Goku it made him feel like Goku was sad because of him. The boy's loss and pain was because of him. He wished that he could be in Sanzo's place. No one would miss him… Would they?

"Yeah," Goku began. The word had answered two of Hakkai's questions. Was Goku's pain his fault and would they miss him. "And, we can fix it up and make it better so you don't have to close the inn!" Goku said trying to hide his sorrow. She hugged Goku and Hakkai slipped away to the room that he had once shared with Sanzo.

Hakkai looked around. The room was empty, not just because he was the only one in it, but the aura that helped him sleep was gone… and it was all his fault."Why was I so stupid? Why did he have to die? This is all my fault. Worst of all Goku can't even see that it is my fault. He keeps blaming himself when it was me! IT WAS ME!" Hakkai cursed at himself. He fell onto one of the beds face down and sobbed. "Why?" He would never forget how much he loved Sanzo… nor would he forget how the Priest's death could have been avoided if he, Hakkai, had done something. He was weak, he now saw.

**Ok, so I really love writing death scenes. I have a lot of fun with it… Which is not really a good thing in a way. But, leave a review and I'll update with chapter 3 when I am satisfied. I must give credit to Ashed-Starlight for this sentence (and many others… but mainly this one) **"So, Sanzo it looks like you are fond of the damsel, who is now, in distress. Are you planning on sweeping her off her feet and taking her away on dragon back oh-so-gay-one?" **That sentence was by far my favorite one in this entire chapter. Keep a look out for chapter 3. I would have updated sooner, but the power went out. I typed it up on my laptop, but I didn't exactly had internet… Which caused my great pain.**


	3. Chapter 3 Innovations

Ok, so I don't so much care about reviews. I am having too much fun writing this story. I was on the bus with BxH today and completely planned out the rest of this story! I just can't write/type fast enough if only… Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. I just wanted to clarify, Ashed-Starlight and BeyondxHatred is the same person, and I just sometimes use her e-mail instead of user name… Sorry about that.

Chapter 3: Innovations

It had been days since the fateful event of Sanzo's death. Kougaiji had not returned for the sutra or anything. Gojyo and Goku were under the assumption that he had gotten the sutra and would leave them alone for the rest of his too long life. During this time Hakkai had drawn up plans for the inn remodeling. He showed the plans to Gojyo and Goku, who had no idea what they were supposed to be. Everyday Goku would wake up early with Nobuku and they would go out to the sunflower field and harvest part of the seeds in the field. They would also scare off the birds, well Goku would, and they picked some wild flowers from her garden. They would then bring the seeds back and give them to Heiji to bake. Nobuku would tie flowers together with vibrant colors of string. The boys would slowly start the remodeling. Nobuku would then duck out to sell her flowers and seeds for a good portion of the day.

Hakkai's first step was to strip the sheets, pillow cases, comforters and the curtains and wash them in the river. This was planned to take Gojyo and Goku most of the day and four trips. The next thing he wanted to have Goku start on beating the rugs. He knew Goku would enjoy this. Many of the sheets had holes in them, so did the pillow cases and curtains. Hakkai would start patching those after they had been washed. While Gojyo and Goku were away Hakkai assisted Heiji in preparing food for the second Goku walked through the door. They also prepared a basket with lunch in it for Goku's next round of washing. Hakkai began pacing around the dining area with a thoughtful expression on his face. He toyed with a potted plant and Nobuku walked through the door. "Welcome back Nobuku," He greeted as he picked up the water bucket and poured some into the thirsty plant.

She was holding an orange purse with a sunflower on the front very tightly. "Thank you Hakkai. Why is it so quiet?" She asked sitting at a table near Hakkai. She dumped out the money on the table and began to count her earnings.

"I sent Goku and Gojyo up to the river to wash the curtains and sheets," Hakkai explained sitting next to her at the dark wooded table. "I was thinking earlier about a way to increase the overall appearance of this room," He muttered to her while gazing around the room.

"And what is that?" She asked still counting the money.

"White table cloths. The room just seems too dark compared to the front room. Don't get me wrong though, the table tops are made out of very nice wood, but you don't want to ruin it because someone's child forgot that a knife is used to cut food," He said with a bit of a laugh at the end.

"We can buy a few meters of fabric from the market. I like that idea," She replied still counting. "Fabric is fairly cheap. It's twenty to thirty yen a meter, maybe more."

"I also noticed that the rooms have two curtain rods, but only one curtain," Hakkai reported staring out the window. The people seemed very cautious of the building, like it was cursed or something. He then looked down at the ground and noticed a shining golden anklet on Nobuku's ankle.

"My father used to have sheers hung under the curtains for extra beauty. Then again, this inn was known for its beauty and amazing food. The food is still amazing, but the rooms are not." They sat in silence while she continued counting the money. With a smile she said, "Six thousand nine hundred ten yen! I've never got so much before; then again I never had that much to sell before."

"I will buy the fabric for the sheers, table cloths and paint," Hakkai kindly offered. She jumped to her feet appalled.

"No, I can't let you do that! I will give you money to buy whatever you want to get to spruce up my inn. I have been saving up my yen from the few customers I get and all of my flower sales for many years. You are my guests. I will pay for it," She finished as Heiji walked over and sat at the table. She handed him a portion of the money, "Here's your cut." He nodded, stood up and went back to the kitchen.

"I couldn't have you pay," Hakkai remarked.

"I will write you some letters that I want you to give to the shop owners and _I_ will pay the bills. That way I don't let you leave with all of my money," She said happily. "I would love to get different colors for the front room as well." The low rumble of the Jeep approached the inn. Goku and Gojyo came in with piles of dry folded sheets and curtains.

"Nobuku, we washed your sheets as well," Goku cheered trying to make her happy.

"Thank you. I would like to fix up the outside and wash the windows," Nobuku said walking to her desk. She sat down and scribbled a few notes on colorful paper. "Hakkai, if you need any more, send Goku back to me," She said scribbling vigorously on the paper.

"Is there anything else you want?" Hakkai asked. She shook her head. Hakkai pushed Goku towards the Jeep. She handed Hakkai the notes and went to inspect the washed curtains. "We won't be long. Gojyo will do whatever you want him to," Hakkai said before disappearing with Goku.

"Would you like me to do anything for you?" Gojyo asked pulling her hand off the clean sheets. She looked around the room and saw the layers of dust and grime on the windows.

"Can you clean the windows in this room, inside and out? I need you to stay in this room in case we happen to get a customer. I'll be in my garden if you need me. I wrote out how to check in people and drew you a map of the rooms," Nobuku said and briskly walked through the room towards the back door. She walked out the back door and then ran to the center of the sunflower field. She fell to her knees and began to cry again. Lately, she had made it a routine to come out to the field to grieve over the only person she had ever loved in her life.

Back in the inn, Gojyo cleaned, scrubbed and polished the front windows. When he finished he went outside and took down the 'Kotone Inn' sign and dusted it off. It was a miracle that anyone could read it. People walked by gossiping about how they thought the inn was closing for good. He ignored them and stared at the sign wondering how he could fix up the colors and words. The sign, he noticed, had been painted light blue many years ago and had had a sunflower on it. Behind him the Jeep pulled up and Goku jumped out. "Did you get the paint?" Gojyo asked. Goku handed him a can of bright yellow paint and a paintbrush. He cracked off the top. With Goku observing he began to outline the words.

"I think we should get to work on the curtains and tablecloths, don't you Goku?" Hakkai asked carrying three large rolls of fabric. "Go get the comforters from the rooms. Take the Jeep down to the river and wash those too," Hakkai kindly ordered him.

"Why do _I_ get all of the horrible jobs? Why do I have to do all the washing?" Goku whined as he followed the older man up the steps of the inn and into it. "Why can't you or Gojyo do it?"

Hakkai sat on the couch in the front room and pulled on Goku's shoulders so that he was facing him. "Goku, I don't mean to give you the worse jobs, but you don't know how to sew and Gojyo was the one who had the idea of what to paint on the sign, plus you cannot reach to put the sign back. I just think you should be doing something that you already know how to do. When you come back I have something that you will really enjoy doing," Hakkai said cheerfully and he let Goku go towards the stairs. "Just think, the comforters will wash easier, you can just tackle them into the river." With a nod Goku ran up the stairs and Hakkai listened to him running from room to room frantically. If one did not know that he was collecting bedding one would think that he was running from a rapist.

The backdoor opened quietly and Nobuku slipped in. "I see you're back," She mumbled. A moment later Goku came running down the stairs with comforters all over him. On the last step his foot got caught in one of the dark comforters. He tumbled and crashed to the floor. "Goku, are you alright?" She shouted. He jumped to his feet and ran out the door with the comforters falling off his shoulders. "I'm going to go with Goku," She announced and ran to the passenger side of the Jeep while Goku was jumping into the driver's side. The both put the seatbelts on and they sped off.

They arrived at the river and unloaded the Jeep. "Goku, why are you all doing this?"

"We are just being nice. After all, Sanzo was mean to you and we did break two doors in your inn," He said and then tackled the comforter into the water. Nobuku broke out in a fit of laughter. "You laughed!" Goku pointed out. "This is the first time I've heard you laugh before." Water dripped from his hair. He rolled with the comforter in the water then handed it to Nobuku and grabbed another. The trees around this part of the river had rope hanging from the branches. Nobuku hung it over the rope and they kept this going until all the laundry was clean. They had to sit around in the grass for hours waiting for the laundry to dry. They talked and joked with each other. It was a very nice day. The sun was shining brightly; underneath Nobuku's clothing she had on a swimsuit and they swan while they waited for the laundry to dry for hours. Then they folded up the large comforters, loaded them into the Jeep and drove back to the inn. Once, they returned they unloaded the Jeep and placed everything on the front room couches.

"Go outside and look at your sign," Gojyo ordered. His face was covered in yellow splotches and he was smiling warmly at her. They went outside and the sign was no longer on the ground, but hanging back above the door. The letters were outlined in yellow and sunflowers were surrounding the words. Tears filled her eyes. "Are you okay? Do you not like it?" Gojyo asked. She turned and gave him a monstrously tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much," She said with tears streaming down her face. She remained that way for a moment longer and then ran into the inn and saw Hakkai staring at the cleaned comforters. "Can I help you with anything Hakkai?" She asked as the sun was setting outside. Gojyo had begun to show Goku how to beat rugs. He took a very high liking to that job and went through as many as he could before it got too dark to see anything outside.

"No, but you may want to check on dinner," He happily muttered. She ran towards the kitchen and stopped dead to stare at the white table cloths and flower arrangements. The whole room looked different.

"It looks lovely," She rested a hand on a table cloth and smoothed the wrinkles out. "Thank you Hakkai," She said giving him a hug as well. That night they ate in celebration of the new inn remodeling. They had gotten a good start on their tasks. Gojyo had washed half of the windows on the first floor, with help from Heiji, and Hakkai had completed three rooms altogether. New sheers, he had repaired the holes in everything and he had added a colorful ring around the comforters and a colorful ring on the opening of the pillow cases. They had accomplished much more than they thought they would.

They next morning they had the same routine as the earlier day, aside from not having to wash anything. When Nobuku returned from selling the windows were cleaned, the rugs were beaten and there were three more rooms completed. Hakkai was working very slowly due to the fact that he had to sew everything by hand. "I'm back!" She yelled walking through the door. Goku ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Can I do anything for you?" He asked generously. She handed him a broom.

"If you wouldn't mind, you can sweep off the front porch," She said and he took off running. She thought for a moment and then walked over to Hakkai, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Grab a needle, unless you want to count your money," He said staring at the pillowcase. She nodded and sat on the floor. She dumped out the money and started to count them.

"I'll help you when I am done," She promised. "Did any of the bills arrive?" The door opened and loud footsteps came into the room.

"Hakkai, you are the only one who did not want to go after Sanzo when he died," A familiar voice said, "So, I have a hunch that you have the sutra. Give it to me." He said stepping closer to Nobuku.

"Kougaiji, what makes you think that? Why would I want the sutra? I can't do anything with it," Hakkai taunted.

"I don't know, but I want it! Give me the sutra!" He yelled. He reached down and pulled Nobuku up by her hair. "Give it to me or I will kill her!" He threatened. Hakkai rose to his feet and turned away.

If I give it to you, even though I do not have it, you'll kill her anyway. So, I think if I had it I would keep it. But I don't have it."

"Hakkai? How can you say something like that?" Nobuku screamed horrified.

"Yeah, Hakkai, how could you be so cruel? That was Sanzo's job. I miss fighting with him. At least his final act was noble, unlike you," Kougaiji taunted. "Are you just going to let me kill her without a word?"

"I never said I would let you kill her," He said raising a hand to his ear. "Nobuku, I promise to fix anything I break," Hakkai vowed as Gojyo ran into the room. He dropped his limiters to the ground, "I'll try to get this outside before I lose control too badly," He turned to Gojyo, "If I lose control, kill me." With the final words they began to fight.

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku screamed at the limp body. "Wake up!" He screamed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sanzo, your job is not yet completed," The Buddha-vista sat with binoculars in her lap. Sanzo was across the pond from her. "Why are you here?" She asked. The pond glinted darkly, but the rest of the surrounding area was bright.

"I-I failed, but I did get the sutra to Hakkai through Nobuku," The name brought pain to him as he defended himself.

"So you're giving up?" She asked gazing into the pond. "You still have life in your body. You shouldn't be here yet."

"They're all better off without me," He mumbled.

"Come, look into the water," She commanded. Dragging his feet he moved to the water and peered into it. He saw Nobuku hiding in the sunflower field crying over him. The image the warped to show Goku; he was shaking Sanzo's body crying as well, and yelling at him. The image finally changed to the person he wanted to see: Hakkai. He and Gojyo were in an intense battle with Kougaiji. Hakkai's skin was covered with blood as was Gojyo.

"If the damn monkey was actually with them, they'd be fine," Sanzo criticized.

"What did they fight for before that made them win?" She questioned as the images vanished. He said nothing, but continued staring at the ripples in the water. "Do you even miss them a bit?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes," He dropped to his knees beside the water. The images returned. His friends, Hakkai and Gojyo, were weakening. Their blows were progressively doing less damage. Their own wounds slowed them down and Kougaiji seemed to only grow stronger. He could see them yelling at each other, but try as he might he would never hear what they were saying. Kougaiji sent another blow at them and they fell, this time they did not get back up. Nobuku ran to Hakkai's side and bent over him checking for a pulse. Behind her Kougaiji placed a hand on her neck. He said something and pulled her up, turning her so that she was facing him and he had a firm grip on her throat. She angrily spat something at him; he replied just as angry and cast her aside. On the ground tears rolled down her cheeks. Instinctively he reached out to the water.

"You still have a bit of life left in you. The only problem is that you have given up. Go back to them. Save your friends, you may never have any more like them. Protect the sutra," She vanished. "Do what you set out to do."

"Sanzo, Sanzo wake up?" Goku screamed shaking his body. Sanzo's eyes slowly cracked open. "Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed with a hug.

"Get off me," He ordered. The Youkai obediently stood up and stared down at the injured Priest. He pulled Sanzo to his feet and helped him into the Jeep. "We need to get to the inn now."

"Hakuryuu has let anyone drive since you died. Well, I guess you're not dead anymore," Goku muttered as he ran to the other side of the Jeep and got in. They sped off to the town as if there was no tomorrow, which there might not be if Kougaiji had anything to say about it. Once they were in front of the inn Sanzo staggered out of the Jeep and leaned on the door. He loaded his gun and fired a shot at Kougaiji, who was towering over his unconscious friends. "Why don't you pick on someone who actually is alive?" Sanzo asked trying to be original.

"Sanzo?" Kougaiji asked holding his bleeding arm. Sanzo shot a few more times and Kougaiji ran off yelling, "I'll be back," Not trying to be original at all. Goku led Sanzo over to Nobuku and he pulled her up. Sanzo bent down to Hakkai's side.

"Goku, help me get them into our rooms," Sanzo 'asked.' Nobuku dropped a couple of pieces of cold metal into his hands.

"He dropped these," She said watching him place the limiters on his friends' ear. The skin markings slowly vanished. "I'm glad you're back," She murmured to him.

"You're still a tight ass," He grumbled. Goku pulled Gojyo into the inn by his collar. He continued pulling him into the room and threw him onto the bed. Then he ran down and did the same with Hakkai. Nobuku helped Sanzo into the inn and up to the room. Sanzo, with much help, cleaned and bandaged his friends' wounds. Goku went down to the kitchen after Sanzo fell asleep and put Heiji to work. He ate his fill and then helped Nobuku with her routine chores. They constantly checked on the three sleeping men. A man entered the inn. He wanted a room for the night. He seemed to be thrilled with the new modifications. He was very polite, but said as little as possible. "Nobuku!" Sanzo yelled from his room. She ran up the stairs and burst into the dark room.

"Sanzo, you need to keep your voice down. I have another party here. I am going to have to confiscate your gun until he leaves," She announced. "I don't want you shooting anyone."

"Do you do room service?" He asked dazed. She stepped farther into the room and felt her way to his bed and sat by his torso. She rested a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever." Hakkai stirred in the other bed.

Sanzo shrugged and asked again, "Do you do room service?"

"Only for you," She whispered leaning down. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you," Nobuku said. "Now give me your gun." He turned onto his side so that his back was facing her.

"I think I'll keep it."

"Give it to me!"

"Tight ass."

"I know you like that, but Sanzo give me your gun!"

"No," He snarled.

"Sanzo, just give it to her," Hakkai groaned. "Some of us would like to get some sleep around here."

"I don't want to."

"Quit being childish, and give me your stupid gun!" Nobuku shouted.

"I will shoot the next person who speaks," Sanzo threatened as he rolled to his back and pushed himself up. "I'll even shoot you Nobuku."

"Fine, if that is how you feel, then get out of my inn!" She said quietly getting to her feet. "Your friends can stay but, if you don't give me the gun, you must go," She ordered. He pulled his gun out and was going to shoot but handed it to her instead. "Good boy," She teased and left the room.

"What a tight ass," Sanzo murmured. "Hakkai, when can we leave?"

"I guess whenever we are healed," Hakkai sighed while he sat up. "After we finish this task you are on, maybe we can come back here. This is a nice town," Hakkai taunted innocently.

"I will not be coming back here again."

Ok, so I will be posting on this as often as I can because I am on a roll with ideas. I have planned out the rest of it. I give credit to BeyondxHatred for listening to me ramble so that I could plan out my plot. She really just sat there and I talked and talked and talked, occasionally she would throw in a comment that would get me going in a whole new direction with it so, I definitely give credit to my bestest friend in the world, BeyondxHatred.


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

**OK, so I just want to clarify that the OC is not the main character. I needed an inn keeper and she will not be in the story for very much longer. But, enjoy chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Plans

About a week after Kougaiji attacked Hakkai and Gojyo, Sanzo decided that it was time to leave. He had been avoiding Nobuku at all costs and stayed in his room as much as he could. The rest of the party tried repeatedly to get him to come out and talk to her, but Sanzo was always stubborn and refused. If he had had his gun he would have been doing some serious shooting. The sun was high in the sky after they finished eating their last meal in the town. "I do wish you could stay longer," Nobuku sadly spoke as they walked passed her door. Sanzo walked passed her utterly silent. He stared at the ground and didn't even flash her a friendly smile. He simply gave her the cold shoulder. Goku gave her a hug before he joined Sanzo in the Jeep. "If you ever come back this way, stop in."

"We will try," Hakkai promised.

"Hakkai, let's go," Sanzo bitterly ordered from the Jeep. He was sitting very impatiently. The Youkai slowly made his way to the Jeep, got in, waved goodbye and sped off. Once they were out of the town the Jeep slowed to a leisurely pace. Goku and Gojyo were surprisingly quiet for once. The only one who made noise was Sanzo; he habitually sat there tapping the barrel of his gun on the door. "Hakkai, is there any particular reason that we are going so slowly?" Sanzo asked glaring at the landscape.

"No reason," he sighed. "I'm going to miss that town." The pace of the Jeep slowly climbed as they pressed on.

In the back seat Goku leaned forward so that he was almost resting his chin in Sanzo's shoulder and he mumbled, "I'm going to miss Nobuku and her wonderful food."

"Well, I for one am not going to miss the town, the food or the tight ass," Sanzo muttered gazing down at the ground. Gojyo chuckled quietly in the back. "What?"

"Just the way you said that. It's kind of hard to believe that you aren't going to miss Nobuku," Gojyo said rolling his eyes while he cracked open a beer. "I think you are going to miss her, if you don't already."

They continued driving until the sun had begun to slump close to the ground. Hakkai stopped the Jeep and said, "Nobuku packed us some food, I think now is as good a time as any to stretch our legs and eat," he said pulling a large basket out of the back. "Goku, come back here," Hakkai shouted as Goku began wandering away. Sanzo remained in the Jeep while the other three ate the amazing meal that had been made for them. "Sanzo, won't you join us?"

"No, I'm not hungry," he harshly stated as he began to tap his gun on the door again. "We should keep going through the night."

"Sanzo, that is a bit extreme. I am very tired," Hakkai complained.

"We're going on. Get in the Jeep," he sneered. They finished their food and reluctantly got in the Jeep again. Hakkai turned on the headlights and continued driving through the night.

"You're being unreasonable."

"Just drive. I don't want to hear another peep from anyone," he said cocking the gun. "And I mean anyone." They continued slowly until Hakkai fell asleep at the wheel. Sanzo hit his friend and he jumped awake.

"Sanzo, I need to stop."

"Drive!" He ordered. "And I need my sutra back, by the way."

Hakkai yawned and stared at the road ahead as if nothing had just been said. "I don't have your sutra."

"Stop the Jeep!" Sanzo yelled. Hakkai slammed on the brakes causing everyone to fly forward and hit their heads. "Where the Hell is my sutra?"

"You had it with you when you went over the waterfall," Hakkai defended.

"I put it in the inn keeper's pocket before I went over. So, where the Hell is my fucking sutra?"

"I didn't see it on her when I led her back to the Jeep. I thought you might have sent it to me through her, but she didn't have it," Hakkai said as he began driving again. "My guess is that Kougaiji has it. So, the faster that we get to the west the better off we'll all be." Somewhere in the desert a pack of coyotes howled with victory.

"This is bad. This is all your fault Hakkai! I trusted you to get it and you failed me. Get out of the Jeep and walk back to that town. Don't ever come back. Not unless you have my sutra with you, that is. Get out of my sight Youkai!" Sanzo yelled. The Jeep stopped and Hakkai got out silently.

"As you wish," he sneered and began to walk away from the Sanzo Party. Over his shoulder he spat at the priest, "It's not _my_ fault you sent the sutra to me and failed." He continued walking and Hakuryuu transformed back into the dragon and dumped the Sanzo Party in the dirt. Then, he flew over to Hakkai and chirped around him. "Looks like it's just you and I, Hakuryuu," he mumbled. The Dragon happily chirped and then transformed back into the Jeep. Hakkai got in, waved at Sanzo and sped off leaving them in his dust.

"Hakkai's right you know," Gojyo remarked, they had started a fire and the night grew colder.

"Shut up Gojyo," Sanzo yelled.

"No, I don't think I will. Ever since you've met Nobuku you've been more of an ass than normal. You just got rid of Hakkai for your mistake. For all you know the sutra could be across the continent! You're just being stubborn because you've met a nice girl that you like and you don't have the balls to commit!" He shouted challenging the priest. They both jumped to their feet and the distance between them was closed quickly.

"You haven't got a clue why I am the way I am! Don't try telling me what it is that I am feeling! You aren't even in the same league as what I am feeling!" Sanzo sneered. Goku rose as well and got in between them.

"Sanzo, Gojyo, you shouldn't-" Goku began. He couldn't stand the thought of the two of them fighting for real. One of them would not come out of this alive unless Goku could stop it.

"Stay out of this Goku," Sanzo shoved him to the ground out of his way. "It doesn't involve you."

"I think it does involve Goku. He has to feel your wrath just like the rest of us. Look at what you did to Hakkai, because you like Nobuku and lost your sutra!" Gojyo challenged again.

"I do not like her!" Sanzo shouted and shoved his hand in his pocket . He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the half-Youkai's head. "Now, is there anything else you want to tell me that you think I should know?"

"You love her and you'll one day realize it, if you don't already. And you'll also realize that the sutra going missing was your fault not Hakkai's. Now, if you're going to shoot me do it already. I don't want to help a self-serving, ignorant, dick-wad of a Priest like you anyway. Before you met your near death I like you… Now I'm not so sure. Go to Hell with the memory of how you sabotaged your friends and destroyed the life of the only woman who ever loved you," Gojyo finished with his head held high.

"Are you quiet done yet?" The man nodded. Sanzo gave him one last glare.

"You'll regret this," as he finished speaking Sanzo pulled the trigger. Goku stared with wide eyes and began to back away from the man who had once saved him. He wondered if he would meet the same fate as Gojyo.

"Sanzo… How could you? How could you kill Gojyo?" Goku asked not taking his eyes off the smoking gun and blood on Sanzo's robe. Gojyo was dead, actually dead. He couldn't believe it. Sanzo had shot Gojyo before, and he came back… But this time he would not be coming back. He was alone, with a murdering, cold-hearted bastard of a priest who would most likely kill him without hesitation. His shoulders became heavy with loss. Hakkai was gone, maybe he would see him again… And Gojyo was gone for good.

"He brought this upon himself," Sanzo growled. He gazed up at the half moon and murmured, "We still have half a night. We can start walking now." Goku started walking and kept the distance between them as large as he could without being overly obvious. "We'll be fine Goku." Goku nodded and continued admiring the ground. The Priest, who was paying no attention to the ground, tripped over something and fell to the ground. It chirped at him as he sat up. "What the Hell was that?" Goku crouched to the ground as a cloud rapidly approached them with a deafening chirp.

(+-)

The sun was high in the sky as the Jeep continued to speed along the desert. "This has to work," Hakkai mumbled to himself, with the sutra in hand. Hakuryuu stopped suddenly and chirped to Hakkai. "What is it Haku?" He asked still staring at the Sutra.

"Sanzo! Give me the sutra!" A very annoyingly familiar voice shouted. Hakkai peered up over the steering wheel. Kougaiji, just as he thought, was wandering helplessly in circles. He looked like he was a tad bit drunk. Hakkai stood on the seat and watched him. "Damn you Sanzo! Give me the sutra and I'll let you live!" He swore.

A smile rose across Hakkai's face, "Come over to the Jeep and I'll give it to you," Hakkai challenged. As Kougaiji got closer the Jeep slowly backed away. "Come on Kougaiji, it isn't that far."

"If the ground wasn't moving so fast I would!" He swore angrily and hobbled towards the Jeep, "This better not be one of your tricks Sanzo!" Hakkai jumped into the back and grabbed Sanzo's extra robes. He couldn't resist having a little fun with Kougaiji. He pulled on the robes and threw the sutra over his shoulders. Then, he sat in the passenger seat and he guided Hakuryuu. The continued to circle Kougaiji until the Youkai began to yell.

"Just give me the sutra!"

"Ask nicely and I will," Hakkai joked.

To his surprise Kougaiji said, "Please dear Priest give me the sutra and your life shall be spared." Hakkai laughed and gave it to him.

"Since you said please," he muttered while handing it to him. Then the Jeep sped off. Hakkai threw the robes over the side of the Jeep and got back in the driver's seat. "That was so much fun, wasn't it Hakuryuu?" He laughed and shifted his course to the town. "We'll go to the town. I'm exhausted." After setting Hakuryuu in the direction he dozed off. He woke again at night on the outskirts of the town. "Hakuryuu, would you like to rest?" As an answer the Jeep sped up and stopped at the front door of Nobuku's inn. The headlights were off and Hakkai got out; then there was no more Jeep. "We should have walked from the outskirts, but oh well." He took the dragon and walked to the door. The wind began to pick up and a massive dust devil went through the entire town.

(+-)

"Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku quietly mumbled.

"Well, if Hakkai hadn't made off with the map then I'd know where the fuck we are and how much longer it is until the next town!" Sanzo yelled. The Youkai flinched away as the memory of Gojyo being shot flooded his mind. Both of them were covered in their own blood and were feeling the effects of the desert heat. There had been a swarm of dragons last night, which put Sanzo more on edge than normal. "I'm gonna kill Hakkai for taking that stupid-" He stopped and stared at a body in the middle of tire tracks. "Is that Kougaiji?" Goku shrugged, "With my sutra?" He screamed.

He and Goku ran to the unconscious Youkai. Clutched in his hands was the sutra they had been so familiar with. Sanzo pulled it out of his hands and stared at it. He turned it over and on the bottom was a single letter "H." "Hakkai!" He exclaimed. "Goku, we need to get to that inn now!" They began to run.

(+-)

"Hakkai, what are you doing here?" Nobuku asked. He stood before her with a cloak and hood on. "What's happened?"

"I'm gonna need my room back, or any room for that matter. I'll be needed it for a while. It's also best if no one knows I'm here," he said mysteriously.

"Of course, please come in," she signaled for him to enter. He walked in and went to one of the empty tables. She followed him and they sat. "Hakkai, please tell me what has happened," she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "What has become of Sanzo?"

Heiji, the cook, brought out a plate of food and set it before Hakkai. He ate a few bites and replied, "He's gone crazy. He killed Gojyo." Her eyes widened.

She jumped to her feet and covered her mouth with her hand. "He-he… no," fear filled her eyes. "Sanzo couldn't he wouldn't!" she stuttered,

"He did and we're next."

**And that concludes chapter four. I recently found all my drafts so, I'll update everything I have writing for as soon as I get it typed.**


End file.
